


I Thought I was Yours

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Series: Omega Harry Hook AU [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Uma (Disney), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Harry Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Uma shows up to Cotillion with Ben, and Harry freaks.





	I Thought I was Yours

There were no dances or other social functions on the Isle. Harry had no idea what to expect, but whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t what he got. “You’re having your party on a boat?” Audrey, the beta girl he had been stuck with, glanced up at him and nodded. “That should make it easy for you to get used to everything, right? Just be sure to stay calm, be submissive- show them your neck, that’s important! And talk to people. You have that great accent, I’m sure people will be head over heels for it.” Harry just glanced down at the suit she had made him wear, remembering the conversation they’d had about it. (“Does it really need to be so tight?” “Of course! It shows off your ass.” “I hate it here.”)

The party seemed to be just getting started, and Harry wondered what exactly people on Auradon did for fun. On the Isle, they just drank and fucked and drank some more, but it was probably different here. For one thing, the boat was smaller and fancier than Uma’s ship. For another, there didn’t seem to be any alcohol and no one was having sex on the floor. They were just dancing, eating tiny sandwiches, and chatting about what a cute couple King Ben and Lady Mal were. Apparently, Ben’s kidnapping wasn’t public knowledge. Before Harry could process this, Audrey pushed him over to a boy even taller than himself who smirked at him. “What’s your name, sweetie?” “Piss off,” Harry snapped.

Audrey chased after him when he stormed off. “Harry! Harry, you can’t do that here! You need to find an alpha, okay? We’ll get you a nice alpha who’ll treat you right, and-” “You mean like Uma?” Audrey hesitated. “Uma was perfect! She didn’t just protect me, she taught me how to protect myself! There must have been a mistake, because she would never sell me out like they say she did. Take me back to the Isle so I can see her, please, she must be worried-” “We’re not letting you go back there,” Audrey said gently. “Please, just try to make the best of this.” 

She introduced him to more alphas, all of whom remarked on his lovely scent and sexy accent and pretty hair, all of whom told him to learn his place when he snapped at them. It seemed like hours until trumpets started playing and some French asshole announced Mal’s arrival. Harry gritted his teeth and tried to move towards her, but the latest alpha grabbed his arm. “Stay,” he ordered, and Harry stayed. Mal descended the stairs, spoke with Evie, and then Ben was there. Somehow, Uma fell for the fake wand. Harry whimpered when he realized how crushed she must have been when she realized it was a lie. She would have had it in her hands, she would have been so excited because freedom was so close… 

Across the deck, Ben bowed to Mal and then said something. He turned to the stairs again. There was the sound of a door being opened. And Uma was standing at the top of the stairs. Harry’s heart dropped to his feet as he stared with an open mouth at his alpha, then he broke into a sprint. Someone grabbed him and held him back before he reached her, but instead of struggling he just yelled, “UMA!” A few people turned to look, most of them too busy watching the king to pay the new omega any attention. Most of them were whispering to each other, horrified, but Harry was grinning from ear to ear. The barrier must be down, somehow. Had they given Uma the real wand? She looked so beautiful up there. 

But then Ben kissed her hand. He… he kissed her hand. He kissed her. Harry whined softly, too surprised to move. They were walking down the stairs now, pure love in Uma’s eyes, and talking to Mal… Harry tuned back in to the conversation only to hear Uma say, “It was love!” At that moment, the only person more terrified than Harry was Mal, who listened to Uma’s next words quietly, something she had never done before. “It was. I just… I realized how alike Ben and I are,” she sighed. “Uma,” Harry whispered, at the same time Mal muttered, “Ben.” 

“Uma.” The sea witch in question turned to see her omega staring at her with wide, wide eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. Why was Harry here? She never would have thought they’d take him to Cotillion. Ben turned as well, and stared guiltily at Mal. “Uma? Why are you with him?” She hesitated. The hurt was so evident on his face, his handsome face she used to kiss and stroke. But if she wanted the barrier down, she had to hide her feelings for the moment. “Harry, I needed someone stronger. I thought I wanted an omega, but I’d really rather be with a beta. You’re too submissive. I know you can’t help it, but I just wanted a partner instead of a… you know.”

The words stung like salt in a wound, and Harry whimpered again. “Instead of what? A bitch?” His voice trembled as he spoke. Uma nodded slowly, and Harry inhaled slowly, trying to calm down. “You can’t have kids with him. Neither of you can get pregnant,” Harry blurted out. It was really the only thing he had that Ben didn’t- sure, Ben was the king of Auradon, but at least Harry could give Uma the family she wanted so much. “You know I was never serious about that. I just thought about it sometimes, but it was a daydream. Nothing else.” Ben cleared his throat. “Uma? Are you…” “We’re done,” she muttered, turning away from Harry.

“Well. Um. In that case, I have an announcement. Uma will be joining the court tomorrow as my lady. And as a celebration, I will bring down the barrier once and for all!” A wave of protest swept through the crowd, and Ben turned to Fairy Godmother. “Bring down the barrier,” he ordered. “I most certainly will not!” Harry had stopped paying attention to the ensuing argument, but he heard Uma snap, “Obey him!” A few minutes later, everything was thrown into chaos. Someone shoved him out of the way, people screamed, and then Evie suddenly pushed him forward. Harry found himself staring at Uma, pressed against the rails of the boat. “Calm her down,” Mal ordered. 

Without saying anything, Uma grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him towards her. “Hey-!” “Shh,” she whispered. “We’re going back. Trust me, Harry, trust your alpha.” He nodded quickly, and then she was climbing over the railing. Harry followed her without a second thought, and they both jumped jumped into the water. People were yelling behind them, but both VK’s ignored the shouts as they swam forward. Being the children of a sea witch and a pirate had advantages, one of the big ones being that they could swim back to the Isle. 

“I was lying earlier,” Uma said after a minute. “About wanting a beta. You’re perfect for me, you know that?” Harry didn’t answer, so Uma pressed on. “I do want to have a family. We don’t even have to go to Auradon, they wouldn’t want us there anyway, so we’ll just find a back-alley doctor who can perform C-sections and we’ll be good to go.” Her first mate remained silent, and when they got back to the Isle, he started to walk away. “Harry?” “You don’t need me. Go find a beta,” he called over his shoulder. Uma didn’t order him to come back. She would never control Harry against his will, so she just let him go. Hopefully he was going to find his father or Gil or someone who wouldn’t hurt him. Hopefully he would forgive her.


End file.
